This invention relates to automated devices comprising a work table on which a processing tool, e.g. a milling cutter moves along three Cartesian axes.
In the known art such devices are controlled by an external computer, e.g. a personal computer, in which must be first installed a processing program.
The cost of a work station including the Cartesian axes device and the control computer plus the various accessories necessary for their mutual connection, is rather high, making the system economically advantageous only for voluminous production. In addition, the requirement to program the computer with all the information necessary for the required processing requires the partial use of skilled personnel, which makes still more uneconomical the use thereof for small production runs, inhibiting the employment of such devices by small industry, hobbyists, etc.
The general purpose of the present invention is to obviate the above mentioned shortcomings by providing a device for the automatic processing of surfaces, the device having a reduced cost and being easy and rapid to employ while not requiring connections to an external processing unit.